Dragon Eye
The Dragon Eye is a type of doujutsu that has been passed on by many bloodlines in life in Teh Ninja. The eye, when received, has many powers, but even more when further progressed through. When someone has the Dragon Eye, it is revealed a living dragon exists inside of them. Furthermore, if a user has a Dragon Blade, the full powers of the Dragon inside, and the eye itself, is maximized. Origin Through mythology and ninjaic lore, the Dragon Eye was made through Drakons, powerful dragons, fearsome creatures who each had powers. When they died, they became Drakon Snakes, and passed on their powers to an individual who was attacked by them. The Drakons were created by the gods Shadius and Daikores themselves in the struggle. Each snake has a certain power, they are each passed through the blood limit, only one drakon has ever had a family. Eye Variants Standard Tomoe Standard Tomoe eyes have three (sometimes four) stages. If a user has a Dragon Eye, they must progress through before unlocking it's full eyes. Every other individual other than Nick had to get four tomoe before unlocking the complete dragon eye. Nick had to do in three, because he had the Dragon Eye of Knowledge. Complete Dragon Eye The Complete Dragon Eye takes on a three (or four) star shape, showing it's completivity. Individuals can utilize the power of their respective Dragon at this point. Although to a lesser extent, after this the mastery of the eye becomes harder. Master Dragon Eye The next stage is the Twilight Dragon Eye. Besides the stars it takes on multiple tomoe on the edges of the eye, increasing speed, stamina, and defenses, as well as lending more abilities to the dragon and to the individual themselves. Forever Dragon Eye The final stage, the Forever Dragon Eye, is the most powerful Dragon Eye, before a user unlocks their final eye dependent on the Dragon Eye. The Forever grants a massive aura amount. God Dragon Eye This is the dependent stage. *'Dragon Eye of Knowledge': Grants automatic aura and ninjutsu creation and knowledge of all jutsus. This eye belongs to Nick, it is one of a kind. This is also the only Dragon Eye that can be combined with others. *Dragon Eye of Rage: Grants more strength based on rage. This eye belongs to Steve Gaiden. *Dragon Eye of Recovery: Allows healing under dire stress. This eye belongs to Graham Gaiden. *Dragon Eye of Everlasting: Immortal, unless stabbed in the heart, which renders the user immobile. This eye belongs to Thomas Gaiden. *Dragon Eye of Perception: Allows fast agility and movement reading. This eye belongs to Bushido Taiatiri. *Dragon Eye of Time: Allows, on chance, to reset time, warping reality. This eye belongs to Minato Tatsu Hayabusa. *Dragon Eye of Space: Allows the user to warp space, and reality. This eye belongs to Martyr Rayquaza. *Dragon Eye of Fortitude: The only dragon eye allowing prayers to be received, or abilities to be increased. This eye belongs to Elder Ryu Samadon. *Dragon Eye of Unmaking: The most powerful dragon eye in terms of raw power. This allows the user to do massive damage without holding back and without signs, while giving a huge aura output. This eye belongs to King Kamui Drakan. *Dragon Eye of Titanism: This dragon eye allows the summoning of familiars uncomprehendable to the aura limit, and gives the body of the user nearly indestructible. This eye belongs to Titannus Hinanta. *Dragon Eye of Legends: This dragon eye allows near unlimited aura, and gives advanced (but not unlimited) knowledge of jutsu and creation. This eye is the cousin of the Dragon Eye of Knowledge, giving less knowledge, but more aura. This eye belongs to Dragus Tyuuda. *Dragon Eye of Hatred: A dragon eye given to those in dire revenge, allowing remorse and vengeance to be cast on enemies who inflict them harm. Made through Nick's jutsu, this eye belongs to Daiku Javielle, during the Pain Inc arc.